


Zomnic AU

by kirschade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschade/pseuds/kirschade
Summary: For PhthaloHead <3Here's my take on Jack and Gabe as I'd picture them in a zombie-- or zomnic, if you will-- apocalypse AU. When I read your prompt I got super excited because you havetaste, my friend. They were so fun to draw, I hope you like them & of course, happy holidays! <3
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Zomnic AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhthaloHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhthaloHead/gifts).



"Hey, what about this?"Jack rummages through a drawer to pull out a small handgun. He rotates it in his hands; its a pistol. 

"A handgun, Jack? We'll be lucky if that manages to put in even a few dents into the damned tin cans. There an axe, or a flamethrower or something?" 

Jack fumbles with the slide and makes a face when he discovers the chamber is empty of rounds. "You'd be surprised how much damage these lil things can do. You also underestimate my power with a handgun." His face lights up as he discovers multiple full magazines lying further back in the drawer. 

Gabe swings the metal bat he's been leaning on to rest on his shoulder. "Oh, believe me, I know how scary you are with 'em." 

Jack grins and aims the empty gun towards the ceiling, his finger lightly situated on the trigger as he pretends to fire, then brings the muzzle close to his lips and blows on it with a wink. 

"Wow, you're so hot," Gabe smirks. 

Jack lets out a hearty laugh before grabbing a magazine and loading it in. "Still, it might be useful to have on hand. You never know." 

Gabe shrugs. "I guess you're right. Let me know if there's an AK-47 lying around somewhere, though." 

Jack nudges him with a playful smile, slipping the gun into his back pocket, the spare magazines in his bag. "Hey, we should find someplace to camp out before it gets any darker." 

Gabe's eyes survey the room of the ruined and abandoned house they're in. Numerous miscellaneous things differing in value had fallen off the shelves onto the floor, and there were several broken windows. "How about here?" 

Jack pauses in thought for a moment as he also looks around, taking the place in. "Sure. Let's look for a basement, okay." 

Gabe nods and follows Jack into a kitchen, who opens a door to a pantry half full of expired food. 

"You like spam?" he asks, pulling a can from the bottom shelf. 

Gabe makes a face. "How about we not." 

Jack chuckles and grabs a can of Progresso 'hearty minestrone' and tosses it at him. "If you make that for us, I'll find us a place to sleep." 

"Yeah. How's your leg, you holding up okay?" 

"I'm fine," Jack reassures him, walking over and pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry about me." 

They hold gazes for a moment, Jack's hand on the small of Gabe's back, before he smiles and takes off to investigate the rest of the house. 

Gabe watches him as he disappears into another room before staring blankly at the nutrition facts on the back of the can, his heart aching for his best friend. When would they both escape, escape this whole mess and finally find peace of mind, away from the dangers and unforgivingness of the world? He shakes his head and begins working at the can with a pocket knife. 

When would they be free? 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

_Jack and Gabe are two of less than a million survivors left on Earth after a zomnic outbreak, fighting for their lives, and for the truth. In desolate times like these, all they can do is what they're able to get by, stay alive, and protect one another. Constantly watching each other's back is an oath they both swear by. Jack promises, with bright and shining eyes as they search for a temporary refuge: he wouldn't hesitate, not for a second, to give his life to protect Gabe's. In turn, Gabe tells him one dark and chilly night by a crackling fire: there wasn't a sacrifice he wouldn't make if it meant keeping his best friend (undoubtedly more) safe. That connection between them... the devotion and unwavering loyalty remains so much stronger than the forces set out to drive them apart, and together they're able to not only make it through every hardship alive, but also uncover the devastating reality that led to the disaster, and expose the truth behind the outbreak._

_Featuring: the two of them getting some well-needed rest, after one particularly hard-fought skirmish, maybe somewhere like a small and safe hideout where, for the time being, they're sure they are safe; and the rare instance where they can push the painful reality of the world aside, if only just briefly, to share something intimate and sensual._


End file.
